


just keep your eyes on me

by legitlass



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Shower Sex, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitlass/pseuds/legitlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasha awakes to a special surprise in the latest hour of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just keep your eyes on me

Rolling on her side, Sasha refused to move out of her bed. She was as comfortable as possible, a long peony pink blanket hung over top of her half nude body. 

She purred lowly, instantly making a grunt once sunlight glared down in her bold eyes. Her fuchsia locks were tousled on the left side of her face and heated butterflies were striking up in her belly.

Sasha sat up after a while, her vision coming clear. She fell asleep with her glasses on, which was rather odd even for her. 

Her emerald lingerie snuggled around her well built body and she grinned, stepping out of her bedroom. Her cheeks were flushed deeply and her eyes were full of wonder.

A set of clothes that weren't hers were scattered around the destination of her bed. She curiously scanned the clothing up and down. 

She then shrugged, pulling on a robe and her little pastel blue bunny slippers. She nibbles at her lower lip, exiting out of her room.

Her face remained flushed and she headed towards the bathroom. But she stopped mid point once she heard the sound of something hitting the ground. 

Sasha jiggled the doorknob and suddenly the door swung right open and she was stunned with the image that she encountered.

Becky Lynch was swaying her hips sexily and singing along to Beyoncé's song, "Get Me Bodied" and her nude flesh was barely covered up in a pastel pink towel.

"Oh, my fuc-" Sasha mumbled softly, catching herself beginning to stare at the ginger's body that was beautifully displayed before her eyes.

Becky instantly spun around and jumped back a little once she saw the Boss glancing at her. "What's crackin?" She casually said, locking eyes with Sasha.

"Uh, why are you in the nude especially in my house? It's not that I'm bothered by it.. your body is phenomenal, baby. But...why are you here?" Sasha intrigued, noticing how Becky was blushing deeply.

"Don't ya remember last night, lass?" The ginger remarked, her eyes scanning up and down the Boss's body secretly as she approached the dark pink haired woman.

"Last night? No...did we fuck?" Sasha asked, noticing that Becky's fingers slid into the loops of her robe.

"I prefer the term making love but yes we did." Becky admitted, her face turning a bright shade of red as Sasha was lingering towards her.

"Um, now if you excuse me... I'm going to be showering now." The ginger insisted, instantly removing her towel from her flesh.

Sasha's eyes gaped wide open and she was stunned to move a single muscle and Becky simply chuckled at the reaction of the eyeballing Boss.

"You need an extra hand?" She purred out to the ginger who just turned on the water and made a low groan under her breath. "I'd love it." Becky pleaded, almost resulting to begging. 

And with that, the clothes (including the slippers and glasses) of Sasha were instantly removed from her warm body. She stood up in the mirror for a second or two, blushing at what she was about to do.

She was about to take a shower with the one of the most gorgeous women on the whole planet. Becky Lynch. Rebecca Quin. Her one night stand and her best friend.

Sasha slipped into the back of the shower with slight hesitation, her cheeks darkening in shades of red and pink. Becky spun around on her heel, revealing her flesh to the Boss. 

"So whatcha need me for?" Sasha sexily said, drawing Becky closer to her and her warm breath enlightened in her ear. Becky blushed, leaning in close to Sasha's touch.

Their noses and lips were inches apart and soon before they knew, they were entangled into a passionate kiss. A kiss that made goosebumps tremble down their bodies. A kiss that left them paralyzed by each other's touch. A kiss that made tiny little butterflies engulfed into their stomachs separately.

Becky kissed Sasha back.. oh god she felt so many sparks of electricity.. and one of her arms crept around the crook of the Boss's neck. Holy hell, Becky felt like the luckiest girl ever.

Their tongues met together, their hands wandered up and down their bodies and soft moans were released even when the slightest touch was made.

Sasha pulled away and pressed her hips against Becky's, sudden urges of lust were spilling into them. Becky gasped, noticing that her arms were instantly pinned above her and this caused her to squirm in respond.

"Don't you even fucking move, Lynch. Cause if you do, I will dominate you so hard that you won't be able to feel right for a week, baby." Sasha purred, dropping down her knees and her hand rested at her thigh.

"Oh, Mami. Please just fuck me now." Becky begged, whimpering once she felt Sasha's lips explore the range of her thigh. She was flustered and she was desperate. 

"Just fuck me now? Such naughty words from a innocent cinnamon roll like you, Becks." Sasha laughed, almost imitating to the blushing bright haired woman, "But I'll be glad to do that for you, kitten."

Sasha's tongue slipped its way diagonally into the sweet core of the woman before her. Becky's eyes fluttered shut and with this, Sasha roughly swatted at the thigh of Becky causing her eyes to widen.

"What even?" Becky squeaked, her face as red as her hair. "Just keep your eyes on me and I'll help you out and relieve you from your arousal and your desperate needs." Sasha addressed, seduction obvious in her tone of voice.

Becky's innocent eyes met with Sasha's glance and Sasha continued to lick at the sweetness of Becky as if it were the frosting of a delicious cupcake. Becky felt Sasha's hand cup a handful of her bottom and she swung her legs around the Boss's neck, making sweet, sweet moans.

Some were loud, some were soft. All Sasha knew was that she was getting the job done. Becky instantly released like a erupting volcano down the tongue of the Boss and Sasha made sure to capture every last drop from Becky's glory.

Becky sheepishly removed her legs away from her lover, slipping down the wall of the shower and proceeded down to the floor, the water cleaning her off.

Sasha's quivering pink womanhood was drenched before her lover. She lingered towards Becky, the cheeky smiling ginger and they both moaned when their hips rolled together.

They proceeded into a scissoring position with Becky high on top as Sasha's hands grasped firmly at her bubble butt. Becky laughed, knowing that Sasha was enjoying herself. 

Swirling her tongue over the caramel perky nipples of her lover, Becky thrusted deeper causing their two womanhoods meet in sync.

After one final thrust and one more session of hip rolling, The Boss made one final low moan and instantly climaxed so fast and hard which led Becky to coming down on her high. She slipped away from her lover, the water cleaning her off.

Becky wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, pulling her up and then using her free hand, she turned off the steaming water.

Slipping on their towels over their flesh, the lovers were seething red as they got ready. "Screw it." Sasha mumbled, instantly catching the attention of the Lass Kicker. Becky made a soft giggle then felt the lips of the love of her life crash down upon hers.

After one breathtaking kiss, Becky repositioned her lover's glasses back on and kissed her head, unlocking the bathroom door. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were full of mine.

"So, whaddya say, Sash? Be mine."

"Forever and always, baby girl. But on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You just keep your eyes on me."

"I will, Sasha. You're my beautiful little Boss."

"And you're my gorgeous ginger."


End file.
